Darkness of my Heart
by Usagi-Tsukino-uf06
Summary: After the battle with Chaos, almost everything was back to normal.Almost.The darkness in Serena's heart will try to come out and destroy.usamamo


HI everyone! I'm a new author for fanfiction, so I would need all the help I can get. So, kudasai, help me. I have been a reviewer from some time now, so I decided it is time for me to start writing. So I hope you enjoy this story:P

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I can always dream.**

**Darkness of My Heart**

Somewhere far away, deep in someone's heart, lived an evil that everyone thought never existed. Deep inside this pure heart of an innocent girl, this evil continues to grow, but no one can sense it... So our story continues...

It was months after the defeat of Chaos. Everything was back to normal...well, almost everything. "Come on, Darien! We haven't gone out together for months!"

"I'm sorry, Serena. I have to finish this term paper. Mr. Haikido said this is worth 75 of our grade! I'm sorry, but not today." Darien said as he continued to type his paper.

'I guess it is true. You care more about this then me.' Serena thought sadly. She placed a fake smile on her face and calmly said, "That's okay, Dare. Some other time then, okay?"

"That's my girl. See you later Sere!" Darien shouted as Serena neared the door.

Serena took one last look at Darien and found him still typing away. She sighed as she opened the door. "See you later, Darien..." she whispered sadly as she shuts the door quietly behind her.

(AN: If you guys said that is not their personalities, well, in the beginning I did say that almost everything was the same.)

Serena rode in the elevator quietly. Emotions crossed her mind as tears began to swell up in her eyes. 'Sixth time... That's the sixth time he canceled our dates... Why Darien? Do you not love me anymore?'

Serena stepped out of the elevator with tears down her cheeks... Rain was pouring when she left Darien's house. With no umbrella, Serena decided to walk home. 'At least it's not a thunder storm.' Serena thought amusingly to cheer herself up, but it didn't work.

Minutes passed as she walks in the frigid rain. Serena was walking aimlessly when she suddenly stopped and wondered where she was. She looked around and found herself in the park. She sat down on a bench where Darien and she usually sits when they come there. She stared aimlessly at the lake as her eyes became heavy. She fought hard not to fall asleep, but soon, her eyes won and she lies on the bench and fell asleep while rain pours on her body.

Hours later as Serena awoke, she wondered where she was. "Koneko! I see you are awake."

Serena turned her head towards the door and found the leader of the outer senshi to greet her. "Haruka?"

"I see you haven't forgotten who I am, princess." Haruka said as she chuckled amusingly.

"Wha... Where am I?" Serena asked curiously.

"My house; well, technically, it's where Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I live. Not bad, isn't it?"

Serena stared at Haruka in amazement and replied, "Not bad at all."

Haruka chuckled as she sent down some soup next to Serena. "You should eat, princess. What were you doing out there in the rain? And asleep? I thought you'd be on a date with the prince. So what happened?"

Emotions rushed through Serena again, and she felt a pain in her chest. She clenched her chest in pain, while Haruka rushed out to get the others. When Haruka came back, Serena was in more pain than before. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all stuck their right hand out as the all said their planets' power.

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

As they all said their planets, their planets' color arose on top of each of their hand and went to Serena's body. Serena stopped clenching and went back to sleep. The outers fell onto the floor sweating and panting. "It looks like it is getting worse." Michiru stated.

"I know. Why do these things always have to happen to her!" Haruka yelled as she slammed her fists onto the ground. "All I want is to protect her with my own bare hands! But these things keep getting in the way!"

"Haruka... This needs to happen or else the princess will be wallowed up by darkness." Setsuna explained.

"Setsuna Mama is right, Haruka Papa. We need to support our princess anyway we can, right Michiru Mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. We need to be with her all the way... Even... when she turns..."

"I will make sure that won't happen. Even if it does, I will stand by her." Haruka explained.

The others nodded. "I wonder does our little princess know what is in stored for her. If sorrow and hate falls into her heart more, there is no way back..." Setsuna said as she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind Serena's ears.

"We will be there for her, when that happens. Let's just hope that our powers are strong enough to sustain that evil a bit longer."

"Michiru Mama... You know we are trying... At this rate, when our princess turns evil, so will we. If she can change back, we will too."

Haruka chucked as she said to Setsuna, "It sounds like the end."

"No... it is never the end. Right now, it's only the beginning."

Well... that was the first chapter... Please R&R! Arigato! UsagiTsukinouf06


End file.
